


One Day, We'll All Be Free

by SomeSuperHero



Series: Comfortably Numb [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bi!Doctor, Gen, Music, bi!Reader, first person POV, successful suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSuperHero/pseuds/SomeSuperHero
Summary: Time runs out for the reader, but The Doctor wants to help.... Of course he does, he's The Doctor.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/ Reader
Series: Comfortably Numb [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923256
Kudos: 10





	One Day, We'll All Be Free

**Author's Note:**

> I beg someone. Make a "Castle on the Hill " NuWho music video. The TARDIS can be the castle. Just make it to where it sings the song title with the wide shot of the TARDIS from "The Ghost Monument."  
> "Six years old" clip with The Master being young from "Sound of the Drums."  
> "Made friends thoughout the years" clip to "Journey's End" with the "Biggest family on Earth flying the TARDIS."  
> The rest is up to you... Send me the link by commenting ( if you put it on You Tube), or post it to archives, just give me credit for the idea.

Since dawn, I sat in front of the train station, listening to music. I had made my way through One Republic, Imagine Dragons, Pink Floyd, Marron 5, Phillip Phillips, Guns 'n' Roses, and single songs like _Toxic, Take Me to Church,_ and _Chasing Cars._

Now it was dusk, and I was on my last song _: Castle on the Hill,_ and I was getting ready for the last train of the night. I stared at the tracks, listening, when a man came to sit on the other side of the bench. I scooted over so he could have more room, and he smiled, warmly. He was dressed like it was 84 degrees instead of 54: black pants, at shirt, and a leather jacket. 

I smiled, lightly, and turned my attention back to the tracks.

_When I was six years old I broke my leg  
I was running from my brother and his friends  
And tasted the sweet perfume of the mountain grass I rolled down  
I was younger then, take me back to when I  
Found my heart and broke it here  
Made friends and lost them through the years _

"You shouldn't do it, you know?" the man said, looking at me. I paused my music. "What do you mean?"

"Your going to kill yourself, aren't you? I'm saying you shouldn't do it."

I scoffed. "Maybe you should mind your own business." He shook his head, and I played it again. What did he know?

_And I've not seen the roaring fields in so long, I know I've grown  
But I can't wait to go home  
I'm on my way  
Driving at ninety down those country lanes  
Singing to "Tiny Dancer"  
And I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real  
We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill_

 _"_ I know plenty," the man said, now tapping his foot. I clenched my jaw, and once again, paused it. "Like what?"

"Like life is worth living, no matter who you are."

"'You where put here for a reason?' Yeah, I've heard that one before, besides why would you care about me? I'm nothing. People die everyday, why don't you go try save one of those."

"I have. Right now, I'm focused on saving you."

"From what?" I asked, already knowing his answer. "From myself? Fuck off." I didn't need his sympathy. My ex was right about one thing. Th B in LGBT stood for Bitchy in my case.

  
_Fifteen years old and smoking hand-rolled cigarettes  
Running from the law through the backfields and getting drunk with my friends  
Had my first kiss on a Friday night, I don't reckon that I did it right  
But I was younger then, take me back to when  
We found weekend jobs, when we got paid  
We'd buy cheap spirits and drink them straight  
Me and my friends have not thrown up in so long, oh how we've grown  
But I can't wait to go home_

"I can't 'fuck off' right now. My boyfriend is aggravating me, chucked me out of the house." I shook my head, almost amused. "What'd he do?"

"Stole my girlfriend."

"Good boyfriend, then," I said, taking a deep breath. He smiled. "You seem alright. Got anyone?" I shook my head. "No, I really don't do relationships that well."

"What happened?" At first, I thought he was only asking to see if he could warm me up to him getting in my pants, but he seemed kind enough. "She found out I was self- harming. Told me to kill myself if I was so desperate to hurt myself. I turned into a bit of a bitch, and cursed her out, saying she didn't care about me.... The thing is that happened months ago, and she's right. What's the point of being alive if you aren't living? What's the point if we are just going to die anyways? Or don't have an effect on someone else's life? We're just tiny creatures who don't give a damn about each other."

"People care. That's what's so great about humans. They care and love each other. That's why I love them so much....Is there anything you want to do before you die?"

I looked at him. "I've always wanted to go to London... Ever since I got into into Harry Potter series when I was about eleven. I don't mind not going now. Can't afford to go, anyways."

"Anything else?"

"I didn't want to die alone, but unless your stomach can take it, I am going to." _And I'm okay with that._

  
_I'm on my way  
Driving at ninety down those country lanes  
Singing to "Tiny Dancer"  
And I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real  
We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill  
Over the castle on the hill  
Over the castle on the hill  
One friend left to sell clothes  
One works down by the coast  
One had two kids but lives alone  
One's brother overdosed  
One's already on his second wife  
One's just barely getting by  
But these people raised me and I can't wait to go home_

I heard the train before I saw it. I got up, saluted in all my bi-ness, and walked onto the train track, my feet uneven from halfway having my Converse on the rusty metal. _Dear God,_ I prayed, _make sure that man there finds his way if he hasn't already. Make sure he's safe and finds someone. He doesn't need to be alone and feel the pain of being lonely...._

_It was almost time. The train speed twoards the station._  
_And I'm on my way, I still remember  
This old country lanes  
When we did not know the answers  
And I miss the way you make me feel, it's real  
We watched the sunset over the castle over the hill  
The castle on the hill_

_the castle over the hill_


End file.
